elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aaron
Aaron ist ein Unsterblicher. Er ist der Herrscher über Aram und Besitzer vieler Titel, zum Beispiel wird er "Beherrscher aller Schwarzköpfe" genannt. Wie bei jedem "Unsterblichen" üblich, wird die Person sehr oft ihm Geheimen ausgetauscht (meist wenn der Protege des Unsterblichen nicht mit der Person zufrieden ist). Eine andere Person übernimmt dann dessen Gestalt und die Seelen der bereits vergangenen "Aarons". Der Devanthar, der dies in Aram bewerkstelligt und das ihm untersteht, ist der Löwenhäuptige. Charakter Über die meisten der Seelen Aarons ist nichts bekannt. Nur der vorletzte dieser Seelen findet in den Büchern Erwähnung. Er gilt als machtmensch und vergnügungssüchtig. Seine Vergnügen sind allerdings für die meisten Untertahnen nicht sehr zuträglich. So liebt er es, Menschen den Löwen seines Palastes vorzuwerfen und die Haremsdamen, die ihm keinen Spaß mehr bereiten foltern zu lassen. Es kümmert ihn überhaupt nicht, wie es seinen Untertanen geht. Biographie Während der Fahrt eines seiner Himmelsschiffe auf Nangog wird dieser Aaron von der Elfe Talinwyn vom Schiff gestoßen. Er fällt vom Himmelsschiff hinab. Auch seine besondere Rüstung kann ihm dabei nicht mehr helfen. Er stirbt bei dem Aufprall.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 71Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 87 Artax als Unsterblicher Verwandlung Der Bauer Artax übernimmt auf Befehl des Löwenhäuptigen diesen Platz, da dieser zufällig bei dem Sturz in der Nähe war und es für den Devanthar sehr schnell gehen muss. Dieser hat keine Wahl, bevor die Besatzung des Himmelsschiffs nach dem Unsterblichen sucht und bemerkt, dass dieser doch sterblich ist. Artax wird in Aaron verwandelt und kurz darauf von seinem Kriegsmeister Juba gefunden. Dieser bringt ihn wieder an Bord des Himmelsschiffs. Sein verändertes Benehmen und seine Verwirrtheit werden auf den "Sturz" geschoben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 64ff Erste Amtshandlungen Als erste richtige Amtshandlung will er die Leiche der inzwischen getöteten Attentäterin im Weltenmund bestatten lassen. Dies erregt den Zorn von Abir Atas, seinem Hohepriester.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 90 Dieser schmiedet in der Zeit bis sie den Weltenmund erreichen mit dem Großteil der Priester und vor allem seinem Lehrling Barnabas ein Komplott Artax umzubringen, da er der Meinung ist, dass ein Hoherpriester ein besserer Unsterblicher für den Löwenhäuptigen sei. In der Zwischenzeit macht Artax Bekanntschaft mit seinen Haremsdamen. In seiner ersten Nacht nimmt er drei (Aya, Schaptu und Mara) davon zu sich.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 107 Diese bemerken es, mit einem veränderten Mann zu tun zu haben (Artax war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Jungfrau). Sie stellen auch fest, dass einige Kleinigkeiten wie Leberflecke sich nun verändert haben. Das Gewitter Drei Tage vor der Goldenen Stadt gerät das Himmelsschiff in ein starkes Gewitter. Aaron befindet sich fasziniert noch auf dem Deck, als Juba und weitere Krieger der Leibwache herbeieilen, um Aaron in die Sicherheit des Schiffes zu holen. Der Sturm ist jedoch sehr massiv und sogar einige Masten brechen. Nur Juba kann sich lange genug an einem Seil halten, bevor Aaron ihm sogar das Leben rettet, was der frühere niemals getan hätte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 128ff Das Schiff der Ischkuza Nach dem Gewitter steigt Aaron mit einem der kleinen Wolkensammler auf, um die Schäden am Schiff zu begutachten. Der Wolkensammler kappt das Seil zum Schiff und steigt auf. Juba und weitere Himmelshüter steigen auf, um ihn zurückzuholen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 162 Er treibt bis in die Wolken, als er auf ein verlassenes Schiff der Ischkuza trifft. Er durchsucht das Schiff und findet die gesamte Besatzung von etwa zweitausend Ischkuza tot vor. Wieder an Deck trifft er auf Juba und seine Eskorte. Aaron entscheidet, dass Schiff mit in Schlepp zu nehmen und den Ischkuza in der Goldenen Stadt zu übergeben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 164ff Die Goldene Stadt Shaya In der Goldenen Stadt angekommen werden sie noch vor dem Anlegen des Schiffs von zwei Schiffen der Ischkuza umzingelt. Artax befiehlt Juba und seinen Himmelshütern die Waffen nicht zu erheben und wartet allein auf dem Deck auf die Ankunft der "Besucher". Die Ischkuza "entern" das Schiff und greifen den Unsterblichen an. Dieser ist aber durch seine besondere Waffe und seine besondere Rüstung so gut geschützt, dass sie ihm nichts anhaben können.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 203ff Nachdem dies auch die Ischkuza durch einige Tote gelernt haben, ziehen sie Bögen, um durch die Sehschlitze der Augen zu schießen. Artax überzeugt aber die Anführerin Shaya von seinen lauteren Absichten das Schiff nur zurückbringen zu wollen. Sie verzichten auf einen weiteren Kampf. Während dieser Verhandlungen beginnt sich Artax in die offene Art Shayas zu verlieben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 222ff Zweikampf mit Muwatta Die getötete Elfe fällt bei ihrer Bestattung den Weltenmund hinab. Dies deuten die meisten Menschen so, dass die Götter Artax zürnen. In diesem aufgeheitzten Moment kommt der Unsterbliche Muwatta hinzu und greift, erzürnt über die Dreistigkeit Aarons an. Diesen Zweikampf gewinnt keiner. Beide liegen anschließend tödlich verwundet am Boden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 267ff Sie werden beide von ihren Devantharen Ista und dem Löwenhäuptigen gerettet, die nicht wollen das dieser Streit so ausgeht. Sie beschließen in drei Jahren eine Schlacht zwischen Aram und Luwien abzuhalten. Diese Schlacht soll bei Kush stattfinden. Jede Seite soll 50.000 Mann ins Feld führen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 274ff Artax wird aber nicht vollständig geheilt. Er bekommt zu verstehen das spätestens jetzt der Großteil der Devanthar, insbesondere Ista, nun gegen ihn sind. Der Löwenhäuptige sagt ihm, dass sein Leben von seiner Fähigkeit abhängt ihn zu überraschen. Artax großes Ziel ist es, die Welt zu verbessern und nach Möglichkeiten diese Schlacht zu meiden. In der Zeit der Genesung ist Aaron so schwach, dass die anderen Seelen von Aaron die Oberhand gewinnen. Sie befehlen Juba, die Verschwörung der Priesterschaft aufzudecken und alle Beteiligte zu foltern und umzubringen. Abir Atas stirbt bei dieser Jagd, Barnabas hingegen kann als einiger von wenigen entkommen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 295.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 371f Aaron verlässt die Goldene Stadt mit seinem Hofstaat und kehrt nach Aram zurück. Als er Nangog verlässt, salutiert Shaya mit all ihren Kriegern ihm. Das sorgt für einiges Aufsehen, da noch nie die Krieger einem anderen Unsterblichen gehuldigt haben, als ihrem eigenen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 306ff Herrschaft in Aram Reisen durch Aram Artax bemerkt jedoch, dass er die Herrschaft seines Körpers in Momenten großer Erschöpfung, wie die eines Festgelages, verliert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 371f Er geht also zunehmend dazu über sein Land zu bereisen, um dem Hof zu entkommen. Er überlässt es Datames, seinem Haushofmeister, die üblichen geschäftlichen Dinge zu regeln. Auf diesen Reisen schließt er Freundschaft mit Juba. Er versucht seine Herrschaft zu verbessern, so das auch die Bauern etwas zum Leben haben und nicht nur die Satrapen. Um el-Amad Eine dieser Reisen führt ihn nach Um el-Amad, um sich von Jitro, dem Schmelzmeister, die Gewinnung des Kupfererzes für die so wichtigen Bronzeschwerte erklären zu lassen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 420ff Jitro bittet Aaron sich um ein nahegelegenes Dunkles Tal zu kümmern, damit wieder in der Nähe das benötigte Brennholz besorgt werden kann. Nachdem Aaron die grausamen Zeichnungen eines zurückgekehrten aber geistig verrückten Holzfällers sah, brach Aaron persönlich zum Dunklen Tal auf.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 423ff Das dunkle Tal Am dunklen Tal nimmt Aaron jedoch nur Juba bis zum Holzfällerlager mit. Um Juba zu schützen schlägt Aaron ihn bewusstlos und geht alleine weiter.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 431ff Er erreicht am Ende der Klamm eine Halle im inneren des Berges und wird zunächst eingeschlossen. Er bannt einen Grünen Geist in sein Schwert und begegnet dem Manneber, der eine der beiden Herzhälften Nangogs bewacht. Der Devanthar gibt ihm nur verschleiert Informationen was hier liegt. Aaron beschließt künftig seine Untertanen mit einer Mauer vor dem Grauen zu schützen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 431ff Die Zinnernen Auf dieser Reisephase erfährt er, dass alle drei Zinnflotten des Landes auf dem Meer verschwunden sind. Aaron reist zu Mataan, dem Satrap von Taruad. Er vermutet, dass die Piraten auf geheimen Wegen von Luwien ausgerüstet wurden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 499 Aaron geht an Bord eines kleinen Bootes nur begleitet von Juba und MataanDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 505f Diese entdecken schließlich die Piraten auf der Insel Kyrna. Aaron macht sich den Aberglauben und die Angst vor Unsterblichen zunutze und bindet die Piraten, unter denen sich auch Volodi und Kolja befinden, an sich. Sie sollen ihm als die Zinnernen in drei Schlachten dienen und von da an freie Männer sein. Juba bemerkt, dass die Überfälle der Piraten auf die luwischen Häfen eine Art Waffenübergabe Muwattas an die Piraten war, damit diese gut ausgestattet die Zinnflotten Arams versenken konnten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 532ff Volodi gibt ihm aufgrund seines magischen Schwertes den Beinamen König Geisterschwert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 543 Etwa 13 Monde vor der Schlacht, lässt Aaron die Zinnernen auf der Ebene von Kush mit Streitwagen trainieren. Als Konter gegen Luwien schickt er die ehemaligen Piraten gegen einige der Eisenminen Luwiens. Diese kennen zu diesem Zeitpunkt als einziges die Herstellung von Eisenschwertern, was in dem bevorstehenden Kampf ein riesiger Vorteil ist. Der Löwenhäuptige erscheint und Aaron tut seinen Unmut kund, dass er die Zinnflotten nicht schützte. Er erbittet, dass der Löwenhäuptige das gewagte Manöver der Zinnernen schützt, während Aaron mit seinem Hofstaat als Ablenkung zur Himmlischen Hochzeit reisen will. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt ihn, dass er ihn ersetzten würde falls er scheitert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 625ff Die Zinnernen sind auf ihrer Mission erfolgreich und können einige Meister der Minen und viele Rohstoffe mitnehmen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 773 Himmlische Hochzeit in Isatami Etwa ein Jahr vor der Schlacht bei Kush reist Aaron mit einer Eskorte nach Isatami, um der Himmlischen Hochzeit beizuwohnen und mit Muwatta über einen Frieden zu verhandeln. Dieser gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass Frieden nur möglich wäre wenn Aaron freiwillig auf Garagum verzichtet. Aaron lehnt ab, worauf Muwatta ihm offen droht seine wichtigsten Berater, wie Datames, auf dem Fest töten zu lassen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 668ff In der anschließenden Nacht werden die für das Gefolge Aarons aufgestellten Schilfhütten angezündet. Dabei kommen alle mitgebrachten Haremsdamen und einige weitere Diener und Soldaten um das Leben. Aaron wird von einem Diener gerettet. Anschließend herrscht er die zwei luwischen Soldaten Urija und Mursil an etwas gegen die Feuer zu unternehmen. Doch sie fliehen, erst spät wird von den Luwiern Hilfe gewährt. Aaron verabschiedet sich von den Toten und befiehlt Datames den sofortigen Aufbruch nach Aram.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 693ff Kampf gegen die Himmelspiraten Vorbereitung Aaron macht sich nach Nangog auf, um Shaya wiederzusehen. Es fragt bei dem Statthalter von Ischkuza Kanita darum ihm Soldaten mitzugeben, welche Shaya kommandiert. Diese gibt er ihm, um die Himmelspiraten auf Nangog zu ergreifen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 768Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 839 Schlacht über dem Brennenden Berg Vor und auf dieser Reise kommen Shaya und Aaron sich näher.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 794ff Mit drei getarnten Handelsschiffen begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach den Piraten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 836 Sie stellen Tarkon Eisenzunge und seinen Piraten eine Falle. Als die Piraten Aarons Schiff entern, kommt es Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg, in deren Verlauf Tarkon von Kolja getötet wird. Anschließend greifen die Wolkensammler Tarkons die Schiffe an. Aaron rettet dabei Shaya.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 966ff Allerdings sind ihre Schiffe durch den Kampf und dem anschließenden starken Sturm stark beschädigt und sie steigen durch die Wolken unkontrolliert auf.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 987 Sie losen die Plätze auf den übrig gebliebenen kleinen Wolkensammlern aus, um der tödlichen Höhe zu entkommen. Juba sorgt dafür, dass Aaron einen Platz bekommt und dadurch seine geplanten Visionen umsetzen kann. Anschließend springt Juba in den Tod.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995ff Gefecht gegen Elfen Sie landen in einem dichten Dschungel. Dabei entdecken sie bei einer nahen Kristallhöhle, der sich hunderte Grüne Geister nähern, drei Elfen (Nandalee, Gonvalon und Bidayn).Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Sie versuchen sie zu töten scheitern aber. Bei diesem Kampf kommt der Ebermann hinzu und vertreibt die Elfen. Er heilt die verletzte Shaya unter der Bedingung eines Gefallens von Aaron.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1036 Schlacht bei Kush Vorbereitung Wieder zurück bereitet sich Aaron mit seinem Heer für die Schlacht vor. Er bittet den Löwenhäuptigen um Hilfe, um das sinnlose Blutvergießen noch zu verhindern und gegen die wahren Feinde, die Albenkinder vorzugehen. Doch der Löwenhäuptige gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er den Sieg erringen muss, um vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 132ff Volodi kehrt mit Kolja, eines Großteils seiner Palastwachen und 200 Zapotern auf die Ebene von Kush zurück. Im Beisein von Datames und dem neuen Hohepriester Rusa erklärt Kolja, dass der Rest der Wachen krank wäre aber sie nun einen mehr als guten Ersatz hätten. Aaron nutzt die Ankunft der Zapoter, um den Kriegern seines Heeres Hoffnung zurückzugeben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 396 Es gelingt Datames die Bauern zu einem schlagkräftigen Heer zu formen, während sich Artax zunehmend mit den Bauern verbrüdert. Dies geht soweit, dass er eine Landreform beschließt, in der siegreiche Bauern nach der Schlacht Land erhalten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 156ff Allerdings schürt er damit den Zorn der Satrapen, die sich um den Verlust ihrer Macht sorgen. Bessos, der Satrap des Teils von Garagum, das zu Aram gehörte, zählt zu den größten Gegnern der Landreform.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 412 Spitzelkrieg Talawain bringt Aaron den Köpfe eines toten Späher und der Hure Ashira, die von den Spitzeln Kuruntas getötet wurden. Talawain überzeugt Aaron die Frauen zum Schutz in einem bewachten Lager untergebracht. Außerdem lassen sie im Lager verbreiten, dass es nachts nicht mehr sicher sei.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 591 In nur einer Nacht töten die Zapote unter Führung Necahuals die Spitzel und Meuchler Muwattas. Allerdings können sie nicht in das dahinter liegende Tal vordringen, da dies durch Ista geschützt wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 657 Necahual schlägt außerdem vor, dass seine 200 Mann ein Flanke während der Schlacht verteidigen können.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 659 Blutschuld der Jäger Garagums Der Jäger Bamiyan wird zu Aaron vorgelassen und erklärt dem Unsterblichen von der Sorge des Steinrates bezüglich des Geistwesens, dass ihren Wunderheiler gefangen hält. Aaron bietet an zu kommen, wenn die Schlacht geschlagen ist. Dies kann Bamiyan nicht annehmen. Er macht dem Unsterblichen den Vorschlag, seine mitgebrachten Pfeile mit dessen Blut zu benetzen. Damit soll ihnen magische Macht innewohnen. Aaron willigt ein und benetzt die mitgebrachten Pfeile mit seinem Blut. Dafür fordert er, dass die Bogenschützen von Garagum für Aaron in der Schlacht kämpfen und ihre Blutschuld begleichen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 656 Die Schlacht Muwatta eröffnete die Schlacht, indem er seine Elefanten losschickt, um den Schildwall Arams zu durchbrechen. Die meisten jedoch werden durch die ausgelegten Fußangeln außer Gefecht gesetzt. Allerdings brechen etwa ein Dutzend Elefanten in die Schlachtreihen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 754ff Die Leibgarde Muwattas unter Kommando von Kurunta bringt den Schildwall um Aaron immer mehr in Bedrängnis und beginnt ihn einzukreisen. Er schickt einen Boten zu Bessos, um die letzten Reserven zu mobilisieren.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 779ff Die Jäger Garagums greifen auf der Seite Arams in die Schlacht ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 801 Gemeinsam mit den Zinnernen können sie den Unsterblichen Muwatta stellen. Das Duell Die Schlacht endet daher unentschieden. Die beiden Unsterblichen sollen nun nach dem Willen der Devanthar gegeneinander antreten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 801 Dies wollte Artax von Anfang an, um dieses unnötige Blutvergießen der Schlacht zu vermeiden. Er kann Muwatta im Duell besiegen. Allerdings ist Ista erzürnt und fordert Aarons Tod, da er mit den Bogenschützen aus Garagum mehr Männer in die Schlacht führte als erlaubt. Der Löwenhäuptige schreitet ein und erwidert, dass es Muwatta war der Bessos vor der Schlacht bestach und damit das Kräfteverhältnis deutlich stärker beeinflusste. Die übrigen anwesenden Devanthar entscheiden, dass Muwatta der Betrüger ist und Ista muss dem Urteil folgen und köpft Muwatta. Daraufhin erklärt sie Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen Luwiens. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen,um seinen Traum die Welt zu verbessern wirklich werden zu lassen. Außerdem erhält er luwische Provinz Garagums.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Das Versprechen Niemand hatte während der Schlacht den Tod Nareks mitbekommen. Ashot bittet Aaron sein Versprechen einzulösen und Narek auf seinem letzten Weg nach Belbek zu begleiten. Aaron bringt ihn aus Dankbarkeit mit allen Ehren zu seinem Dorf zurück, damit auch jeder die Geschichte glaubt, dass Narek bedeutende Dinge getan hat.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 825ff Verlust des Hofmeisters Den Devantharen bleibt die Herkunft des Datames nicht verborgen. Er wird von Aaron vom Hof verbannt und für vogelfrei erklärt, nachdem Ista in seiner Gestalt die Konkubine Kazumi in seinem Zelt auf bestialische Art und Weise ermordet. Zwar kann Datames Aaron von seiner Unschuld überzeugen, diesem bleibt jedoch keine Möglichkeit mehr, da sich der Mord bereits zu weit herumgesprochen hat.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 47ff. Die Kushiten Nach der Schlacht tritt Kolja vor Aaron und bittet um die Freigabe der überlebenden Zinnernen, die nun ihre Schuld abgeleistet haben. Nur neunzehn wollen bei den Truppen Arams bleiben.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 140 Aaron ruft Ashot zu sich und ernennt ihn zum Satrap. Er soll aus den überlebenden Himmelshütern, den Zinnernen sowie im Kampf besonders hervorgetanen Kriegern eine neue Leibgarde Aarons von tausend Mann zusammenstellen. Gemeinsam mit Mataan soll Ashot die neue Garde, die Kushiten, anführen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 142 Aaron bittet Mikayla nach dem verschwundenen Volodi zu suchen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 144 Rebellion der Satrapen Flucht von Bessos Kurz darauf berichtet Ashot, dass Bessos geflohen ist. Der Rebellion haben sich die abkommandierten Wachen, einige Würdenträger, der Hüter der Reichssiegel und der Satrap von Nari angeschlossen. Aaron befiehlt Ashot einen Trupp zusammenzustellen, um den fliehenden durch das Lager der Luwier zu folgen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 145ff Am Heerlager Luwiens wird Aaron von Labarna aufgehalten. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er den Rebellen keine Unterstützung gewehrt hat und sie aus dem Lager verbannt hat. Er erlaubt Aaron freies Geleit durch sein Lager.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 159 Der Unsterbliche und seine Leibwache folgen den Flüchtigen in Richtung Adlerpass. Bogenschützen erwarten den vorauseilenden Aaron, allerdings bewahrt ihn sein Geisterschwert vor gröberen Verletzung. Er tötet einige Krieger wodurch ein Großteil von Bessos Truppen die Flucht ergreift. Angriff auf den Steinhorst Aaron entschließt sich den Steinhorst, in dem sich Bessos verschanzt hat, anzugreifen, um die Rebellion zu beenden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 161ff. Aaron entscheidet an der Rückseite der Felsnadel mit seinen Kushiten hochzuklettern. 120 von ihnen (darunter Bamiyan und Ormu) klettern in Zweiergruppen den Berg hinauf. Jeder ist geknebelt, damit er bei einem Sturz nicht den Feind aufmerksam macht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 237ff. Bamiyan ist beim Aufstieg mit Aaron angeseilt. Sie sind kurz vor dem Erreichen des Plateau, als der Jäger abstürzt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 241ff. Nachdem Ashot mit einem Dutzend weiterer Krieger das Plateau erreicht, machen sie sich an die Eroberung des Steinhorstes. Sie schaffen es die Brücke herunterzulassen und die restlichen Kushiten herbeizuholen. Ormu tötet dabei den ehemaligen Satrap Bessos.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 247 Ende der Rebellion Die Rebellion ist beendet, jedoch kann Eleasar mit seiner letzten Tat das Ansehen Aarons beschädigen. Er gab den sich im Steinhorst versteckenden Kindern und Frauen Gift.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 251ff. Gleichzeitig ließ er über Boten in den Satrapien verbreiten, dass er sich ergeben würde.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 286 Somit halten viele Aaron nun für einen Kindermörder. Um diesen Gerüchten entgegenzutreten, lässt Aaron im ganzen Reich Stelen aufstellen, die ihn als siegreichen König über Muwatta darstellen sollen. Außerdem entscheidet er durch Aram zu reisen und sich seinem Volk zu zeigen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 288 Befreiung Volodis Mikayla kehrt einige Zeit später zurück und berichtet Aaron von der Gefangenschaft Volodis in der Tempelstadt der Zapote. Erzürnt lässt er sofort von Ashot die Kushiten sowie Bogenschützen aufstellen, um Volodi zu befreien.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 481 Aaron tritt vor das Tor der Tempelstadt und fordert von dem dort stehenden Priester die Herausgabe Volodis. Als dieser verweigert, greifen Aaron und seine Truppen an.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 496ff. In den Gärten kämpfen sie gegen die Jaguarmänner und schnappen einen der Auserwählten aus, der ihnen mitteilt das Volodi von den Priestern durch das Schlangenschlund geführt wurde. Dort stellen sie fest, dass ihnen schon andere Krieger zuvorgekommen sind und viele Jaguarmänner töteten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 504ff. Aaron erkennt wie Quetzalli sich auf der Stufenpyramide mit dem Opfermesser über Volodi beugt und befiehlt Ormu auf sie zu schießen. Dann rennt er die Treppe hinauf und stellt sich im Kampf einem Adlerkrieger. Dabei dringen Steinsplitter dessen Krallen in die Sehschlitze seiner Augen und nehmen ihm das Augenlicht. Gemeinsam mit Ashot befreien sie aber Volodi.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 516ff. An der Stufenpyramide treffen die verbleibenden Krieger und Aaron auf die verkleideten Elfenkrieger um Nandalee, die auf der Flucht vor der Gefiederten Schlange sind. Sie verlassen gemeinsam die Grotte. Lyvianne heilt aus Neugier die Augen Aarons. Dabei nutzt sie ein wenig Lebenskraft von Ashot.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 549ff. Das Erdbeben Allerdings fürchtet Aaron nach der Befreiung die Rache der Zapote. Er entlässt nach dem großen Erdbeben Volodi aus seinen Diensten als Hauptmann und lässt ihn und Quetzalli nach Daia reisen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 616 Außerdem wartet er auf den Löwenhäuptigen, der ihm von der Wut des Großen Jaguars berichtet. Außerdem wird er ihn bald zum Gelben Turm vor seine Brüder und Schwester bringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 619 Aaron sendet Lamgi aus das Versteck von Tarkon Eisenzunge zu finden, da Tarkons Piraten mehrere Kornschiffe überfallen haben und Aaron sich mit den anderen Statthaltern einig ist die Gefahr zu beseitigen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 748ff. Im Gelben Turm Kurz darauf erscheint der Löwenhäuptige und bringt ihn zum Gelben Turm vor seine Brüder und Schwestern. Die Geflügelte Schlange eröffnet das Gespräch und wirft Aaron vor das Opfer für die Gefiederte Schlange bei der Befreiung Volodis gestohlen zu haben und verlangt das Aarons Herz anstatt dessen geopfert wird. Darauhin entwickelt sich zwischen Ista und Aaron ein Streitgespräch. Ista berichtet wie Aaron den Elfen während der Befreiung Volodis den Elfen den Weg zu Nangog ebnete und diese ihre Ketten lockern konnten. Aaron ist über die Enthüllungen erschüttert und Ista offenbart ihm, um ihn vernichten zu können, weiter das Datames ein Elfenspitzel war. Doch Ista erntet unter ihren Geschwistern nicht nur Zustimmung. So stellen sich Der Löwenhäuptige und Der große Bär schützend vor Aaron.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 757ff. Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Der Pakt der Unsterblichen Aaron reist zum Treffen der Unsterblichen nach Selinunt. Mataan berichtet, dass ein Teil der für die Streitwagen vorgesehenen Pferde durch eine Kolik ausfällt. Anschließend bricht er mit Ansur zu einer zuvor gewünschten Inspektion der Stadt auf. In der Stadt fallen ihnen zwei abgerissene Jäger auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 856ff. Ansur führt ihn in die Halle der Unsterblichen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 865ff. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Unsterbliche Kategorie:Menschen